Silly Little Secret
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wears glasses but nobody knows except for his family members. Phil walks in on Dan reading and wearing his glasses and is a little surprised to see Dan wearing glasses.


There was nothing that Dan Howell hated more than wearing his glasses. He never wore them unless he absolutely positively needed to wear them and he sometimes only wore them when he wanted to read a book which didn't help his case as he liked reading a lot of books. The worst part was that Dan had never told anyone that he wore glasses. He made his parents and his little brother swear not to tell anyone as soon as they bought the glasses. Not even his best friend who lived with him knew that he used glasses. They never kept secrets from each other but Dan kept this from him anyways.

Dan always had to hide when he wore his glasses, which was always super complicated as there weren't many places that he could in their little apartment and he usually wore his glasses when his best friend was out which was rare. Neither of them ever went outside unless it was for something important or for work. Dan hated keeping this silly little secret from his friend but he couldn't help it. He hated his glasses. He thought that they made him look dorky or nerdy.

Today was one of those rare days where Phil Lester, Dan's best friend and flat mate, was leaving their apartment. Luckily, he would be gone for a few hours as he was meeting up with one of his friends, which meant that Dan had the apartment to himself and it also meant that he had a couple hours to finish reading the book he was currently reading, _Catching Fire_. The movie was coming out very soon. Dan had read the book once before but it was so long ago that he didn't remember what had happened. So, he was reading the book again so he could be more excited for when the book does come out.

"Where's the bloody book at?" Dan asked out loud as he scanned through his shelf which had different books on it. "Ah, there you are." Dan reached over and grabbed his book. Luckily, Phil had already left. Dan made himself a quick cup of coffee, as it was still quite early for him to be up. He woke up early just so that he would be able to read. Dan hated being awake so early. Even though it was only 11 o' clock. It was still early for him.

Dan walked back into his bedroom and walked over to his bed and sat his mug down on the bedside table next to the bed. He opened the drawer and pulled out his glasses. He sighed as he stared at them. He shook his head. Dan knew that deep down inside, his glasses didn't look that bad on him but he was afraid of what other people thought of him with glasses on which he knew was silly of him to think but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't just friends and family that he had to worry about. He had almost three million subscribers on his Youtube which made him even more nervous about wearing glasses.

Dan sighed as he sat down on his bed and then he got himself into a comfortable position on his bed. He put on his glasses and then he reached over and grabbed his book and started reading from where he left off on.

It hadn't even been more than 15 minutes when Phil had walked back into the apartment. Dan didn't even hear him walking around though. He was too into the book to even care about what was going on around him. Phil made his way up the stairs and started looking around for his phone, which he appeared to have lost; he looked around in the lounge and his bedroom. Phil sighed in frustration when he couldn't find it. He made his way to Dan's bedroom. Phil opened the door. He looked up and raised his eyebrows when he saw that Dan was wearing glasses. He had never in his life see Dan wearing glasses, apart from when they used glasses as a prop for Youtube videos or their radio show.

"Whoa. When did you start wearing glasses, Dan?" Phil asked curiously. Dan jumped as soon as he heard Phil's voice and he dropped his book. Dan looked up at Phil with wide eyes. Phil chuckled at him.

"Jesus Christ, Phil!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath. Phil smiled innocently. Dan quickly took off his glasses. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were going to be gone for a couple hours?" Dan asked calmer.

"I was but then I realized that I left my phone here and I came back to get it but I couldn't find it in the lounge or in my bedroom so I was wondering if you've seen it anywhere." Phil asked him. Dan shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen it anywhere, sorry." Dan said. Phil sighed. He looked at Dan again.

"When did you start wearing glasses?" Phil asked. Dan looked down at his hands. "Dan?" Phil asked. He walked into the room.

"Um…I've been wearing them since I was 12 years old." Dan mumbled. Phil stared at him with shock. "I don't have to wear them all the times but I need to wear them for reading. Sometimes I need them though." Dan explained. He shrugged his shoulders and he looked up at Phil. "I know it sounds stupid but I just didn't want you or anyone to find out that I did wear glasses. My parents and Aiden are the only ones who know that I wear them." Dan told him. He sighed. "I look ridiculous in them." Phil shook his head.

"I don't think you look ridiculous in them." Phil said. He sat down next to Dan on the bed. Dan stared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Phil." Dan said. Phil frowned.

"No, really. I'm not lying to you." Phil reached over and grabbed Dan's glasses and put them on Dan. Phil smiled. "You look fine." Dan blinked a few times as he stared at Phil. Phil smiled. "You should wear them more often."

"I hate them." Dan admitted. Phil shook his head.

"I know why you won't wear them…You're worried about other people's opinions." Phil said.

"Well, wouldn't you be?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"No. I wear glasses when I don't use my contacts. You shouldn't be ashamed or afraid to wear your glasses." Phil said.

"You really are the best friend I could ever ask for." Dan said, blushing a little bit. Phil chuckled.

"Why thank you." Phil said. Dan laughed at him. Phil reached over and took Dan's glasses off.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked. Phil smiled and put Dan's glasses.

"Do I look swaggie?" Phil asked. Dan chuckled as he stared at him.

"Um, well…I can't really see anything." Dan said. Phil sat closer to him.

"What about now?" Phil asked curiously. Phil was now only a couple inches away from Dan's face. Surprisingly, Dan wasn't uncomfortable with how close Phil was sitting in front of him. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan.

"I still can't see anything though I really wish I could see how you look right now but I'm sure you do look swaggie." Dan joked. He sighed. Phil stared at Dan a few more seconds. Phil had always had a little crush on Dan. Most people knew that he was bi. Phil loved girls and boys. He didn't like being labeled as 'bi' though. The only problem was that he didn't know if Dan felt the same. "Phil?" Dan asked. Phil blinked a few times.

"Uh, yeah?" Phil asked nervously. He didn't take his eyes away from Dan. Dan sighed.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Dan asked. Phil stared at him with shock.

"I will if you want me to." Phil said. Dan smiled.

"I do." Dan took a deep breath. "I really do want you to kiss me, Phil." Dan said. Phil also smiled. He sat even closer to Dan. He leaned forward and then he finally pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan immediately wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and kissed him back. Phil smiled as they kissed. Dan pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later. He took a deep breath as he stared at Phil. "You still have my glasses on." Dan whispered. Phil laughed at him.

"I like them. I think I'll keep them." Phil said. He stood up from the bed.

"Wait…Phil!" Dan yelled with shock. Phil laughed as he walked out of Dan's bedroom. "I need to know what happens to Peeta and Katniss next! Phil!" Dan whined. He sighed and shook his head. "Phil, you idiot." He smiled.


End file.
